The Next Chapter
by I'mInsaneAndIKnowIt
Summary: Maddy and Mark are starting their lives together. Future fic.
1. Chapter 1: The Wedding

**The idea of writing a story with Mark and Maddy as a married couple has been playing around my head ever since I read 'Absolutely Perfect' by Lynx Larabellows (Who is an amazing author, and you have to go read all of her stories the moment you finish reading this one!) My other multi-chapter is coming to a close, so I decided to write this! **

**All chapter progress and previews will be posted on my LiveJournal (Shaki616 . livejournal . com) **

**Read, Review, and Enjoy**

* * *

><p>The sun shone brightly; there was not a single cloud in sight. The trees swished from right to left in the light wind. Flowers bloomed everywhere they could, as to signify that spring had arrived in Terra Nova.<p>

Maddy Shannon sat in her room, fiddling with her thumbs. She stared out of her window, and into the lush scenery. She remembered the day when she had walked into the room and sat on the very chair that she was sitting on, for the first time, and stared out of the window. That had been five years previously, back when she was an awkward, shy girl. Now, she was a confident scientist at the beginning of what was sure to be an amazing career.

"Maddy," Elisabeth Shannon said, peaking her head into her room, "Are you ready to go?"

Taking a deep breath, Maddy glanced around her room one final time. "I'm ready."

Elisabeth smiled. "Let me look at you, sweetie."

Maddy stood up from her chair, careful not to step on her dress. She twirled around slowly for her mother. She knew it was a special day, not just for her, but her for her mother and father as well.

It was special because it was her wedding day.

Her dress was ivory, and made by the only dressmaker in the colony. The thin lace straps accented her caramel skin. The dress had a sweetheart neckline and a thick, beaded belt around the waist. The airy fabric flowed out to past her feet, and into a small train. Satin slipper adorned her feet, as she refused to wear heels, knowing that there was a high chance that she would trip and completely embarrass herself.

"You look beautiful, darling." Elisabeth said, and wiped a tear from her eye, "I have one last thing for you though,"

Elisabeth reached into her purse, and pulled out a small clip. "This has been in my family for generations; each woman would give it to their daughter on their wedding day. My own mother gave it to me the day I married your father, and now it's my turn to give it to you."

Maddy gasped at the gorgeous piece. It was silver, with crystals and diamonds set in it. "Thank you, Mom."

Elisabeth placed it in her daughter's hair, "Now you have everything. This is old. Your dress is new. You borrowed the shoes from Skye, and your bracelet is blue."

Maddy nodded, trying not to ruin her make-up, and gave her mother a hug.

"I'm so proud of you Maddy," Elisabeth whispered.

The mother and daughter pulled away from their hug, and made their way out of the room. Zoe stood next to Skye, who was rubbing her swollen stomach affectionately. The two Shannon men stood beside each other, one pulling at his tie impatiently, and the other was whistling. They looked up when Maddy and Elisabeth entered the room. Jim stepped forward.

"You look beautiful Maddy." Jim latched his arm through his daughter's, "Everyone's ready and waiting for the arrival of the bride."

"Let's not keep them waiting." Maddy said, and smiled at her family.

The group walked down the street, and towards the courtyard where the ceremony was to be held. Many looked curiously as the family walked by. They reached the entrance to the courtyard, where doors blocked the view.

"We're going in now, sweetie." Elisabeth said, "I love you."

"I love you too Mom." Maddy said as Josh, Zoe, and Elisabeth walked through the doors.

Skye stood next to Tasha, and Andrea Lewis. She had become good friends with Skye and Tasha over the years, and she had met Andrea when she had started working at the Research Lab, and the two had instantly become the best of friends. Skye and Tasha were going to be her bridesmaids, while Andrea would be her maid of honour. The groomsmen would be Michael Davis, and Jonathon Williams, and the Best Man was Eric Marshall.

They arranged themselves in a line. Skye and Michael would be at the front, Tasha was paired with Jonathon, and Andrea was matched with Eric. Jim stood with his arm linked through Maddy's at the end of the line.

Less than a minute later, the wedding march began, and the doors opened. Skye stepped out with her partner first, then Tasha, and finally Andrea. Then, it was Maddy's turn. She took one final deep breath, and stepped into the courtyard, and began walking down the aisle.

Everyone was looking at her, and Maddy knew it. But at that moment, she could care less; she only had eyes for the man waiting for her at the end of the aisle. The man that she loved unconditionally, and had been waiting to marry since the day he had proposed six months beforehand.

That man's name was Mark Reynolds.

Mark stared at her in awe of her beauty. Everything about her was perfect; her dress, her smile, everything. He couldn't keep the smile off his face.

When Maddy reached the end of the aisle, she turned to her father. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Maddy." Jim said, and kissed Maddy's cheek, before letting go of her hand, and walking towards his seat beside Elisabeth. Maddy saw her mother place her hand on her father's knee when he wiped his eye hastily.

Maddy turned towards the Minister, but not before glancing at Mark. They shared a mouthed 'I love you.' They turned their attention to the Commander, who was marrying them, and smiled. This was the beginning of the rest of their lives together.

* * *

><p><strong>I couldn't write the ceremony itself, since I have absolutely no idea how it goes, since I haven't been to a wedding in ages! I really hope that you guys enjoyed it though. This will be a multi-chapter, in case any of you were wondering. I love constructive criticism, as long as it's constructive, and will help me, and not a 'OMG! this is so bad! never write again!'<br>**

**I'll make a point in saying that a majority of my AN's at the bottom of the page will be pretty blog-like, that's the way I am. You don't have to read the bottom AN's, just the top ones. **

**Review! Please. :)**

**~Shaki**


	2. Chapter 2: The Reception

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed! Each and every review means the world to me!** **Thank you so much! I think my readers from the Hp archive are angry with me, because I haven't updated like I promised.**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Mark smiled. He stood in the Entertainment building's event room with the new Mrs. Reynolds standing by his side. The couple was sitting in chairs at the Head table, waiting for Jordan Tate, who was the Master of Ceremonies, to announce the First Dance.<p>

"Did I mention that you look gorgeous today, Mrs. Reynolds?" Mark smiled at his new wife.

"Why, yes you did, Mr. Reynolds." Maddy smiled flirtatiously back.

Jim looked at his daughter with his new son-in-law. His little girl was no longer his little girl anymore. She was a married woman who would be having her own children one day; one day that Jim hoped was not soon. He was already due to become a grandfather in three and a half months, thanks to Josh and Skye, that itself made him feel old enough. He didn't want to think about the possibility of having two grandchildren so soon after each other!

Jim looked as Maddy and Mark stepped down to the dance floor, their eyes shining with happiness.

"I would like to welcome the new Mr. And Mrs. Reynolds to the floor for their first dance!" the MC announced.

Maddy smiled as she felt Mark place his hands around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as they began swaying to the music. Maddy rested her forehead on his own forehead, and sighed happily. Everything was truly perfect.

Jim looked at his daughter sway with Mark. Elisabeth had tears in her eyes as she looked at her eldest daughter. His wife had spent the past few months planning the wedding with Maddy, and he saw how happy she was that it had come together so beautifully, and that her daughter was happy.

The song ended, and Mark kissed Maddy's lips sweetly, before handing her over to Jim for the customary father-daughter dance. He pulled his own mother, Mariella, to the floor to dance with, a smile still plastered to his face.

"You picked the perfect woman to spend the rest of your life with. I'm so proud of you, Mark, and I know your father would be too." Mariella rested her aging hand on his cheek.

"Thanks Mom, I love you." Mark set a kiss on his mother's cheek.

As the evening progressed, it looked like everyone was enjoying themselves. Skye was soothing her crazy cravings with cucumbers dipped in ice cream, much to Josh's disgust. Zoe was talking to her best friend, Aliana Morgan, about something that involved a lot of blushing and giggling. Commander Taylor was taking advantage of the open bar, and was talking animatedly with Lieutenant Washington. Jim and Elisabeth were talking with Mariella in the corner, while observing the happy couple.

It took many hours for everyone to leave as it was after two in the morning by the time everyone had been shuffled out. Josh had taken Zoe home earlier, before heading off to his own home with Skye.

"Goodnight Mom, Dad, Mariella." Maddy said, as she exited the building with Mark.

"And it's over." Jim sighed, sitting down in one of the abandoned chairs.

"I should be going," Mariella said, "Goodnight."

Elisabeth gave the woman a hug, before returning to her exhausted husband. "We should go home now Jim, the cleaning crew is supposed to arrive soon."

Jim sighed, and stood up. "Okay."

And with that, the couple made their way back to their home, where only one daughter was now waiting for them, instead of two.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! I know that it was short, but the next chapter should be much longer.<strong>

**One of my teachers was talking about how we need to respect ourselves, and about a whole lot of heavy subjects. I ended up crying in the end. I was talking with my friends about how there is so much parental pressure on me right now, and apparently I looked like I was about to cry, my BFF said "Please don't cry! You're going to make me cry!" which of course made tears leak down my face, which made her cry, which made my other best friend say "Oh god, you're going to make me cry! I'm outta here!" She left, and then came back. In the end, we all ended with a much needed cry-silently-until-there-are-no-tears-left moment.**

**Review!**

**~Shaki **


	3. Chapter 3: Inturupting Moments

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Terra Nova, no matter how much I want to.**

**I have a feeling that Maddy and Mark are going to kiss this episode, because of this episodes promos, and the series promo, I hope I'm not wrong...**

**I was disappointed in the number of reviews last chapter; let's hope that there'll be more for this one, since it isn't a filler! Keep in mind when you read this story that I'm a fourteen year old that has never been kissed, or been in a relationship of any kind. My parents would kill me if I started dating right now, well my dad would kill me, and my mom would lecture...**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Maddy and Mark sat snuggled together on the couch of their home. It had been almost a month since their wedding, and Maddy had hooked her datapad up to a projector, and were looking at an old movie, from the twentieth century, called <em>Titanic.<em> When Maddy had learned about Mark's fascination for old ships years ago, she had immediately put on the movie, which involved something that they would both enjoy.

Maddy knew that Mark's interest to old boats came from the fact that his father had been in the American Navy back in the twenty second century. He had been a captain on one of the ships, before dying of lung cancer shortly before Mariella had been recruited for Terra Nova. She had come because of her wide knowledge of different types of plants, and that knowledge came in helpful when new vegetation were discovered, or when the Agriculture detail needed help with planting new plant life.

Maddy sighed. "This is such a tragically heartbreaking story, but definitely not as tragic as Romeo and Juliet."

"Romeo and who?" Mark asked quizzically.

"You have to be kidding me," Maddy said, in shock. "Romeo and Juliet? The most tragic love story of all time? How do you not know that!"

"Uh... I'm a guy?"

"We're going to watch it right now." Maddy said, taking _Titanic _off the screen, and flipping through her video collection to find the movie. "Do you want the 1968 version, 1996 version, 2074 version, or the 2107 version? I personally think the 1996 one is the best."

Mark sighed. Another tragic love story that would have Maddy weeping about how unfair life was. "1996 it is."

Maddy Reynolds woke up the next morning alone. She sighed as she glanced at the clock. 8 AM. It was Tuesday, so Mark had two shifts today. From 7 AM to 11 AM, and from 12PM to 5PM, both on perimeter duty. He usually did Tower Duty, which was a fairly simple eight hour shift, but on Tuesdays and Fridays he did perimeter duty, which had a more erratic time table, that seemed to switch every other week. On days when the Commander left the base, he was part of the group of soldiers that accompanied him, and it worried Maddy every time.

Maddy heaved herself out of bed, and walked to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, and then jumped into the shower for a quick bath. When she came out, she dressed in a thin, long sleeved shirt, and a pair of beige pants, and slipped her boots on. She made herself a cup of coffee, and ate some fruit, before heading down to the research lab.

The sky was a light blue colour that day, with hints of gray, signifying that rain would arrive within the next few days. Maddy stopped at Josh and Skye's house to pick Skye up. The two usually walked to work together, since their houses were so close together. Skye usually worked in Agriculture, but since she and Josh announced their pregnancy, she had been transferred to work as one of the office assistants in the Lab. Skye absolutely hated it, but she knew she couldn't do her normal job while carrying a child. She was due to come off work in three weeks, as working at eight months pregnant was not easy.

"Hey," Skye said, walking out her home, her hand braced on her back, "What's up?'

"Not too much, how's the baby doing?" Maddy said.

"She's kicking a lot; my bladder seems to be her favourite punching ball." Skye laughed. Though the couple had chosen not to know the sex of their baby, Skye was set on the baby being a girl, and Josh said that he didn't care, as long as the baby was healthy, but Maddy knew that Josh loved the thought of having a daughter. He loved playing the role of overprotective older brother; she could only imagine how much he'd enjoy being the overprotective father.

"I really can't believe that I'm going to have a little niece or nephew in just over a month!" Maddy said excitedly.

"I'm the one who's going to go through the horrible pains of labour to give you that little niece." Skye said.

"I can't wait to have kids of my own one day," Maddy said.

"Jim already looks like he's aging a mile a minute just because he's going to be a grandfather, and the fact that his little girl got married, what do you think he'd do if you announced that you were pregnant?"

"I don't want to have kids now, Mark and I decided before we got married that we wanted to wait at least a year before thinking about a baby."

"Ha! That's what Josh and I said when we got married last year, now look at me, I got pregnant six months in."

The duo reached the research lab with Skye having said the last word. Maddy didn't get to reply because Skye waddled off to ask Dr. Wallace something about a chart he'd asked her to file.

Maddy sighed as she entered the building, still mulling over what Skye had said. Andrea conveniently interrupted her thoughts by excitedly running up to her.

"Maddy! There you are! Dr. Cairns made a discovery in one of the plants we found last year; you know the one that she's positive is the cure for something?"

"Really? Where is she? That plant really does have interesting properties," Maddy exclaimed.

Maddy rushed over to the Lab#4 as Andrea filled her in. She was investigating what the properties did together for some time, remember? She thinks that the plant, mixed with another root has the potential to be a cure for cancer!"

"A cure for cancer? Wow, we've been trying to find that for years. Do you mean the purple root I've been studying?" Maddy said.

"Dr. Cairns believes that it'll definitely cure blood cancers, like leukemia, she isn't positive on the other types of cancer though,"

"Oh,"

The two excited scientists entered the lab, where Dr. Cairns had everyone huddled in a corner discussing her discovery.

"...This is amazing! This discovery could prevent so many people from dying!"

"...The properties of Dr. Sha-, I mean Reynolds root, plus this plant, plus a possible hint of a flora from Dr. Chan's Lab, could possibly cure cancer! There is a possibility that it could only cure blood cancers though..."

"Dr. Reynolds! Can you go get some of the root? I want to get started on testing the two together, and only you know the properties of that root the best!"

Maddy's head was spinning; she leaned on the counter for support for a moment, before agreeing with Dr. Cairns to retrieve the root. She walked to her lab purposely, and took the root out from the case it had been placed in. She rushed back to the lab, and handed her the root carefully.

"Out now! We need peace to work!" Dr. Cairns exclaimed to the inhabitants of the room.

The other scientists filed out, back to their own labs. Andrea left to return to Lab #6, where she studied different types of dinosaurs, particularly species that were mainly found on the coast. Andrea loved going out to do field work, since the settlement was so close to the shoreline, she got the chance every month.

It was after six o'clock by the time Maddy left the Lab. Dr. Cairns had decided to stay until much later, to continue to investigate the ground braking discovery. She walked home silently, because Skye didn't walk home with her, since the people who worked in the office got off at five, while whoever worked in the labs had to stay to at least six each day, longer if they felt like staying.

She reached her home to find the lights on. That meant that Mark was home. Maddy sighed happily as she walked into the house. It was quiet inside, and the only light on was in the kitchen. Maddy found two plates of spaghetti waiting for her on the kitchen counter, inside the warming box. Maddy looked around for Mark, and saw a pair of feet sticking out from the couch that's back faced her. She tip toed quietly towards the couch, and saw Mark spread out, his eyes closed. She smiled tenderly, and sat on the edge of the chair. She brushed a soft piece of dark brown hair out of his face, and ran her delicate thumb over his lips. She didn't want to wake him, especially since he looked so tired. As she got up to leave, Mark's hand pulled her down.

"Stay," he murmured sleepily, pulling her down.

She looked into his tri-coloured eyes, and found herself saying, "Okay."

She lay down on the chair, and snuggled into Mark's chest. She sighed contently, inhaling his masculine scent of freshly cut grass, and clovers.

"Tough day?" Maddy asked quietly.

"Definitely. Some idiot decided to walk outside the gates, without a gun, or anything at all. We had bring him back, and by that time he was already a mile into the jungle, and hiding in a hallow tree."

"Was he okay?"

"Pretty much; Just needed a couple of stitches; Alicia is still trying to come up with a suitable punishment." Mark looked down at his wife.

"I actually feel bad for the kid. Alicia is a huge bitch when it comes to punishing people who go outside the gates without permission."

"I was one of those kids. I snuck out from the east side because I was mad at my Mom. Ended up with the same punishment Josh got when you guys first came. Mom grounded me for a month, and yelled at me about how much I had scared her, and then promptly burst into tears."

"How could you have done that to your mother?"

"She told me I couldn't go to a party, and I wasn't happy with her decision. I was a stupid idiot back then though," Mark shrugged.

"I agree."

Mark smirked at her answer, and looked into her chocolate eyes. "Do you think I'm a stupid idiot now?" he kissed the corner of her lips teasingly.

Maddy's breath hitched. "N-No." They'd been together for five years, and he still had this effect on her.

"You sure?" Mark placed petal soft kisses down her jaw line.

"Positive."

Mark finally placed his lips on hers, and she sighed against him as he pulled her closer. Maddy ran her hands through his hair, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Maddy felt herself slipping away from reality as he trailed kisses down her slender neck. But then, of course, someone had to interrupt the moment.

_Ding Dong._ The doorbell went, as Mark groaned. Maddy sat up, and made her way to the door. She opened it to reveal Josh.

"Hey. Do you think that I can crash here for the night, Skye kicked me out." Josh ran his hand through his hair sheepishly.

Maddy sighed, "Again? What exactly did you do to get kicked out this time?"

"I said that her stomach was getting bigger, and she thought that I was implying that she was fat."

Maddy shook her head sadly, "Joshy, Joshy, Joshy," Josh winced at the unfortunate nickname. "What on earth possessed you to say something like that? You remember what Mom was like when she was pregnant with Zoe."

Josh winced yet again at the memory of his mother yelling at his father one night after he had made the same mistake as Josh. Except her father had gotten a vase thrown at his head, which thankfully missed. Elisabeth had promptly burst out in tears after.

"Come in."

"Thanks sis," Josh walked into the house, and into the guest room. He decided to give his parents at least two weeks break of him coming into the house in the middle of the night.

"I'm tired. Night."

"Goodnight."

Maddy walked to the kitchen. "We should eat dinner, I guess."

Mark sat up from the chair, and sighed, "Dinner it is."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope y'all enjoyed it! <strong>

**I absolutely hate having family over, they always say "Oh my, I haven't seen you in so long! The last time I saw you were a baby!" Or, "You look so much like your mother!" or, "Do you play tennis like your mother? She was a great player in her day...blah blah blah. **

**I love my family and everything, but when the family from overseas comes, its a nightmare. I lock myself in the basement with my cousins, and look at a movie while arguing with someone about sports, or which is better: Apple or Blackberry. (they're both good, just depends on what you like.)**

**Review!**

**~Shaki~**


	4. Chapter 4: Fake Labour?

**Thanks for all of your reviews! I appreciate each and every one of them!  
><strong>

**Omg! They kissed *squeals* I was squealing the entire time! I loved when he said that she was perfect! Even my sister, who doesn't have a romantic bone in her body said it was cute! Tell me your feelings on the episode when you review!**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Weeks seemed to pass easily for Maddy, now that she wasn't stressing over wedding plans. Much of her time was spent either in the lab, working on the blood cancer cure, or snuggled on the couch with Mark.<p>

Their time together always seemed to be interrupted by her lovely older brother, who decided to say the most idiotic things on earth to his pregnant, hormonal wife, and always ended up getting kicked out. Since Maddy and Mark's house was closer, he tended to go there if it was late in the night. And if it was earlier in the day, he made the five minute trek to his parent's house. Every time he arrived, Jim would just shake his head and say "What did you do this time?" If his mother answered the door, she would just sigh; shake her head, and say, "I thought you would've learned by now."

Since Skye's due date was getting closer and closer, she often couldn't be left alone for long periods of time. Skye hated it, of course, being the independent woman she was, but with Josh being gone for his job in Agriculture for a majority of the day, someone had to check in on her every few hours. Maddy tried to check in with her on her lunch break, before meeting with Mark.

Maddy had been pondering about the thought of a baby since her conversation with Skye. The more she thought about the thought of a little baby with her hair, and Mark's eyes, the more she leaned towards wanting to have a baby. She didn't really know how to bring it up with Mark. She couldn't say to him in the middle of dinner, "Hey, do you think that we should have a baby?" She could imagine him choking on the lasagne she planned to make for dinner.

Sighing, Maddy made her way to her elder brother's home, to check on Skye. Using the key she had been given, she opened the door, and walked into the threshold.

"Skye? Are you here?" Maddy shouted.

Maddy found Skye curled up on the couch, reading, or attempting to read, a book on her datapad. She seemed to be trying to concentrating solely on the book.

"Skye, are you okay?"

"Huh, oh Maddy, you're here. I'm fine." Skye winced.

Maddy raised her eyebrows, "Are you sure about that? Your wincing is telling a completely different story."

Skye sighed. "I'm just having some contractions; its three weeks from my due date, so I think that it's fake labour."

Maddy's expression suddenly turned serious. "The baby could be early Skye, how long is there between each contraction?"

"Uh, fifteen minutes?"

"We should get you to the infirmary; I'll get Mom to check to see if you're actually in labour." Maddy helped Skye off the couch.

"Okay." Skye said.

Maddy grabbed Skye's bag, just in case, and slowly helped her out of the door. They slowly walked towards the building.

"I never really thought about what the actual birth would be like, you know." Skye said, half way there.

Maddy decided that it was a good idea to keep her talking. "Really?"

"Yep, I decided that if I thought about the pain, the pregnancy would feel longer. I really don't like having morning sickness, and mood swings, and swollen ankles."

The infirmary was in view, "We're here Skye. I'll call Josh once I can grab one of the radios."

Skye grunted. They were almost at the doors. "Don't call Josh unless I'm actually in labour."

"Are you sure?" Maddy asked, carefully pushing the door open.

"Yes," Skye said.

Maddy looked around the room, she tapped the shoulder of a nurse, "My friend thinks that she's going into labour, but her due dates not for another three weeks-"

The nurse abruptly cut her off, "I'll get Dr. Shannon."

Maddy smiled gratefully as she sat Skye down on the nearest open bed. Moments later, Elisabeth appeared.

"Skye! Your due date's not for another two weeks!" Elisabeth had Skye lie down on the bed. "Just lie down like this, and try not to move for a few moments, I need to do an ultrasound."

Skye just grunted in reply.

Maddy looked as her mother touched a few buttons, "Your in labour. Let's get you to one of the maternity rooms."

Skye groaned as she was transferred to a wheelchair. "I'm going to call Josh, and everyone else now, good luck!"

Maddy quickly went to the locker rooms, which was shared with the Research building. Maddy opened her lock, and grabbed her radio. She tuned to the channel that Josh's radio was on, and called him once she reached outside.

"Josh!"

Maddy waited a second before Josh replied. "Maddy? What's wrong? Is something wrong with Skye and the baby?" he asked urgently.

"You should get down to the infirmary Joshy, you're going to be a Daddy in a few hours!"

"But, the due date's not for three weeks!" she could tell that he was running.

"There's such thing as going into labour early."

"I knew that! I'll be there in a few minutes. Bye."

His radio was off before she could say bye. She didn't have to worry about calling Skye's friends, since most of them worked alongside Josh, and the ones who didn't would immediately hear from them.

She called her Dad, who had a similar, but less urgent, response; he promised that he's come once he got back inside the gates. He was helping respond to a matter in one off the bunkers.

She decided against calling Zoe out of school, knowing that the labour would most likely be long and boring for her. She'd call the school later on, to tell the teachers to send Zoe to the infirmary after school.

She was about to call Mark, when she saw him coming towards her. "Hey," she greeted him with a kiss, "How did you know I was here?"

"Well, you always check on Skye, so I knew the only reason you'd be late for lunch would be because something happened with Skye and the baby."

"She's in labour." Maddy informed him. "It looks like it'll be long, though. Josh should be here soon."

As if on cue, Josh appeared, running towards her. "Where's Skye?"

"Maternity room."

"Thanks," Josh ruffled her hair before running into the hospital.

Maddy scowled at his back. Hadn't he learned that she hated having her hair ruffled? He always used it to emphasize the point that he was the oldest when they were younger, now he just did it to annoy her.

"Are you staying?" Maddy asked her husband.

"Definitely, I've known Skye since I arrived in Terra Nova, there were only a few children on the Pilgrimage." Mark replied, "I should call the Commander, he pretty much took Skye under his wing when her parents died, he'd want to know."

"Okay. I'll meet you inside."

"I've got to go sign out, and change out of my gear, I'll meet you back here in a half hour." Mark pulled out his radio, "Commander?"

The commander immediately answered, "What is it?"

"It's Reynolds, sir; I wanted to inform you that Skye went into labour. She's at the infirmary."

There was a pause at the other end, "Got it Reynolds, wish her luck for me, I've got to deal with some issues, then I'll stop bye. Over."

"Okay Sir, out." Mark replied, and made his way to the small building located next to the command building, which housed the gun room, armoury, and change rooms.

Maddy looked as her husband disappeared from view. She turned away from the window, and walked towards the coffee machine, and began pouring out cups of coffee, her dear older brother was definitely going to need it.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that you guys enjoyed! <strong>

**There's going to be a poll on my profile on how soon you guys would want a Reynon baby! Check it out! 'Cause I don't want to add a baby in too soon.**

**Review!**

**~Shaki~**


	5. Chapter 5: Newest Addition

**I'm changing Cacey's name to Andrea. I think that I want the name Cacey for something else in this story.**

**The episode just now was awesome! Funniest part: Mark arresting Jim; Jim hates Mark enough for courting his daughter, now he's the soldier arresting him. I was laughing during that scene! There was Maddy/Mark scenes in this episode, thank god. I think that Malcolm's the spy; he's just suspicious to me.**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Maddy sat in the Infirmary's waiting room. Her data pad was perched on her lap, with her lab notes on the clear screen.<p>

She could hear the Skye's anger filled voice, slightly drowned out by the walls of her room. Her sister-in-law was seven hours into labour, and nine centimetres dilated. Through every contraction, she made sure to yell at Josh, and practically broke his hand; Jim had come in during one of the contractions, and winced heavily at Skye's yelling; he remembered being in the same position as his son, he even had the faint scars on his hand from Elisabeth's nails digging into his palm to prove it.

Commander Taylor had come during Skye's fourth hour of labour, and wished her luck. He promised that he'd come by again later when the baby was born. He placed a kiss on Skye's forehead, before leaving, and returning to his office to deal with a slight communication problem at an outpost.

Mark was off getting coffee for the people who had situated themselves in the waiting room. Tasha, Max, and Hunter were sitting in the waiting room, playing different games on their data pads.

Maddy tried to focus on her notes, but after an hour of staring at them, they were just blurry lines and symbols that her brain refused to process. Sighing, Maddy turned her data pad off, and closed her eyes, trying to drown out the sound of Max's yelling at the game he was playing, and the constant screams from Skye's room. After trying to sleep for a few minutes, she realised that it was impossible. Maddy stared at the blank screen of her data-pad, before slipping it back into its case. Thankfully, Mark walked into the waiting room, a tray full of steaming cups of coffee in hand.

Tasha's dull eyes seemed to brighten up immediately at the sight and smell of freshly brewed coffee. She practically ran at Mark, and grabbed a cup and started gulping it down, without saying a word to anyone. Mark just shook his head, and placed the tray on the table. He picked two cups, and walked over to where Maddy was sitting.

"One French Vanilla Cappuccino Supreme for you, and one black, no sugar coffee for me." Mark smiled, and handed Maddy her cappuccino. "I don't understand how you can drink that, all that sugar takes away the coffee's taste."

"That's the point. If I'm going to pay a terra for it, it might as well be loaded up with as much sugary things as possible, because I can easily make a cup of regular coffee at home, and it'd be much cheaper."

Mark laughed at her response, and slung his arm around her shoulder, as she snuggled into his side, while sipping from her coffee cup slowly. Maddy felt at peace in Mark's arms, it was like all her worries had been washed away.

Maddy was beginning to think that it was possible for her to get some sleep, buried in Mark's arms, when her father burst into the room.

"It's time. The baby should be here soon."

Maddy jerked forward at the news. Her niece (or nephew) was almost here! She listened to Skye faint screams, and yelling, each curse insulting and cursing Josh for getting her pregnant in the first place. She saw a nurse rush towards the room, to assist with the delivery. Everyone looked anxious, but stayed seated, or sat back down, for those who had jumped up at the news.

The initial excitement at the news died down, and the pacing began for Jim. Maddy's hand was twitching because it seemed like her father would wear a hole in the floor.

"Dad! Just sit down, please. You're going to wear a hole in the floor!" Maddy finally exclaimed.

Jim turned to his daughter, "Huh? Oh, sorry Maddy."

He sat down in one the chairs, but kept tapping the wooden armrest with his nails. "I feel so old, and I'm only forty five!"

"That's because you are old, Dad." She heard Zoe mutter from her seat. She had slipped back into the infirmary moments before. She was in the 'I don't care' phase, that Jim didn't understand, even after already going through it twice.

Jim didn't hear her, and continued tapping, much to Maddy's annoyance. Maddy buried her head into Mark's side, in attempt to drown the noise out. After what seemed like hours, Elisabeth walked into the waiting room, she looked overjoyed. Jim stood up when he saw her, and everyone else turned to stare at her.

"It's a girl! She was born at six pounds, eight ounces. They're still deciding on a name though. You can come in and see them now." Elisabeth said, with tears shining in her eyes.

Maddy practically jumped out of the chair to follow her mother back to the room where her new niece was waiting, along with her parents. Jim was a few feet in front of her, and Mark, along with Tasha, Max, and Hunter followed behind them. They entered the room quietly, and saw Skye lying tiredly in the bed, with Josh sitting beside her, staring at the pink bundle in his wife's arms in awe. Maddy spotted saw a tuft of dirty blonde hair sticking out of the blanket, and stepped closer into the room.

"Congratulations." Maddy said quietly.

"Thanks," Skye said, "Do you want to hold her?"

"Really?" Skye nodded, "Sure."

Maddy walked over to the side of the bed, and sat down on the chair that Josh had just gotten up from. Skye carefully placed her daughter in Maddy's arms, placing a kiss to her forehead as she did so.

Maddy stared at the baby in awe. Her eyes were wide open, revealing a set of crystal blue eyes, the same eyes that Josh and her father had. There was a head full fuzzy of blonde hair on the baby's head.

"Her name's Serena. Serena Annalisa Shannon." Josh said.

"That's a beautiful name, Josh." Maddy said, carefully handing Serena over to her father.

"Beautiful name, for a beautiful girl." Jim said. "I'll help with scaring prospective boyfriends away,"

"Not for long _long_ time Dad," Josh replied.

Mark chuckled from beside Maddy. He remembered the glare that Jim had always used on him when he first began courting Maddy, and up until the day they had gotten married. That glare still scared him shitless, it was worse that Alicia's glare, and that was saying something. He felt for any person who had to be subjected to not only Jim Shannon, but Josh Shannon too. Those too combined were one mean duo.

"Mark, Tasha," Skye said, looking at her friends, who stepped closer to her at the sound of their names. Maddy looked at them curiously.

Josh placed a hand over his wife's as she spoke, "We would like for you two to be the Godparents, if you want to."

"Really? Of course I will! I'd love to!" Tasha squealed, and went to Jim, who reluctantly handed Serena over.

"Mark?" Skye asked, looking at her friend, who looked shocked.

"Yes? Oh, Sorry, I'm just shocked, but, of course I'll be her Godfather, it'd be an honour." Mark smiled, and held his hands out as Serena was handed to him.

Mark looked into the little girl's innocent blue eyes, and smiled. Maddy came to his side, and ran her thumb over the newborn's cheek gently. She smiled at the thought that possibly the next time she was in the Maternity room, it would be to have her own child.

"I can go call the Commander now," Max offered, after he had held his best friend's daughter.

"That'd be great, Max," Skye said, her eyes closing sleepily.

"Okay now," A nurse, who had been standing in the corner of the room said, "I think that Mrs. Shannon here needs her rest."

Everyone slowly filed out of the room, understanding what the nurse said. Maddy glanced one more time at her niece, who was lying in her father's arms, before leaving the room. She and Mark slowly made their way back to their home, it was after 9PM by the time they left the hospital, and all the couple wanted to do was curl up in each other's arms, and sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was an abrupt place to end it, but Terra Nova came on, and decided to just end the chappie, and post it! <strong>

**My friends are crazy! They think that I would make a good therapist. Uh, Hello? I don't have an ounce of patience; I would be like that the army guy in that commercial where the guy is talking about why the colour yellow makes him sad. They think that'd I would make a good therapist because I'm good at manipulating people's minds. Wow. **

**Review!**

**~Shaki**


	6. Chapter 6: Fight

**Dedicated to **_**ebi pers **_**for being awesome and helping me with this chapter. **

**I'm going to let all you guys read, instead of ranting. :D**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Maddy loved her new niece to death. The little girl was the epitome of adorable, even at eleven days old. Mark had bought sixty terras worth of clothes for the newborn, even though it would only last her for a short amount of time. He had been smart enough to get clothes for four and five months, because the younger Shannon household was already overflowing with newborn clothes from friends.<p>

The couple was sitting at the table in their home, eating dinner. Maddy was smiling happily, like she had been doing for the past week. She felt like it was impossible for her to stop smiling.

"Maddy..." Mark started to say, but stopped.

Maddy looked up, and into her husband's eyes. She knew the tone he was using; it was one she didn't like, not one bit. The smile that she thought would last forever quickly faded off her face.

"There's a mission OTG, it's a week and a half long; ten days, and it starts in two days..."

"And?" Maddy set her fork down.

"I volunteered to go, along with the rest of my team." He stared at her intensely, waiting her to say something.

"You volunteered?"

"It's only out to outpost eleven. It's a half hour away from the colony, and there has been a huge boost of Carno activity, and we need to go to see what's causing it, along with a science team, I volunteered so I can help keep the colony safe, to keep _you_ safe."

"Carno's? Mark! Do you know how dangerous those are? They _kill_ people without a second thought, and you're offering to go on a mission that will directly dealing with them?" She stood up abruptly, nearly knocking over her glass of wine.

Mark ran his fingers through his neatly cropped hair, "I realise that it's dangerous Maddy, but it needs to be done. I need to do this to keep you safe; to keep your family safe; to keep the rest of Terra Nova safe!"

"So you're going to leave me here, alone, for ten days, while you go out on a mission that seems to practically be a death sentence! One that there's a huge possibility you'll never come back to me!" Maddy felt tears cloud her eyes.

Mark took a step closer, and she didn't step back, "I love you Maddy, I'll always come back to you."

"Don't make a promise you know that you can't keep, Mark. There's no guarantee you'll come back to me, there's no guarantee anyone going on that mission will come back, you know that."

"Hey, hey," Mark cupped Maddy's face in his hands, "I'll always try my best to come back to you, you're my everything Maddy, and I love you, more than anything else in the world."

"I love you, but...how could you even sign up for this?" Maddy pulled back from his grasp.

Mark sighed; he thought that they were getting somewhere, "Taylor's been considering me for a promotion to Captain, this mission could give me it."

"Taylor would give you the damned promotion either way! You don't have to go on this mission to get it!" She cried out.

"This isn't just about the promotion Maddy! This is about keeping everyone safe! How many times do I have to say that?"

"I'm-I'm going out, don't bother following me." Maddy whispered, and only paused to slip her feet into a pair of sandals before walking out, and slamming the door behind her.

"Maddy!" Mark shouted after her, with no answer.

Mark groaned, and nearly punched the wall. He so desperately wanted to follow her, but one of the first lessons that his father-in-law had taught him, was to never, ever disobey something a Shannon woman said when mad. Jim had said that he learned it the hard way too many times to count.

Maddy walked around the settlement, making her way to Andrea's house. The lights were on in the small home, signifying that someone was inside. Maddy knocked on the door rapidly, until her friend opened it.

"Okay, Okay, I'm here now-," Andrea started, but stopped abruptly when she saw her friend with tears in her eyes.

"Maddy? Are you okay? What happened?" she quickly ushered her into the home, and onto the couch.

She stared at her expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry; I don't know why I'm acting like this. It's just... Mark told me that he's going on a mission OTG for a week and a half."

Andrea nodded her head as she spoke. "I thought he would have at least asked my opinion on it before he signed up. That's what really gotten to me, the fact that he didn't even tell me until two days before he was due to leave. I'd get it if it was a mission for a day or two OTG, but ten days? And it's into Carno territory too!"

"Take a deep breath Maddy," Andrea said soothingly.

Maddy breathed in deeply. She immediately felt better that she wasn't depriving her brain of much needed oxygen.

"What are you going to do?" Andrea asked.

"Can I-Can I stay here for the night? I mean, as long as you and Louis don't mind." Maddy asked.

Andrea nodded her head, "Of course you can stay for the night; Louis is still OTG until tomorrow, anyways."

"Thank you, Andrea." Maddy hugged her friend tightly.

"Anytime, Maddy. You better try to patch things up with Mark; the longer you wait, the harder it gets." Andrea said. "Come on, I'll get you some pyjamas for the night."

Maddy nodded, and wiped a stray tear that had fallen from her eyes. A good night's sleep was what she needed right now.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is short, but I had to get something out there for you guys. I've been really busy with school, my other stories and life. I've also been lazy too. And Canada only playing for bronze in WJHC kinda put me into depressed mode for a couple days. At least Sweden won, instead of Russia. No offence to anyone that supports Russia in hockey. I never will support them, you can offer me a million dollars and I wouldn't support Russia in hockey. Never, ever, ever! Another sport? Maybe, just maybe...<strong>

**Review!**

**~Shaki**


	7. Author's Note

**Hey,**

**I'm very sorry I haven't updated in a month. I've had major writer block for a lot of my stories, but this one especially. Reader response hasn't been very good, and honestly, I'm thinking about discontinuing this story. I write much more when I have reader feedback, and getting one review for a chapter that I was really worried about people liking makes me wonder if people are actually reading. There isn't a point in me writing something that people don't like. Sorry. So, as of now this story is being put on an hiatus until my writers block is gone. I want to focus on my Harry Potter story since reader response for that is very good. I will try my hardest to get back to this story. Thank you to all who have read and reviewed this story, because it means a lot to me. **

**Shaki**


End file.
